


Tokyo Gay Sex

by hug_a_bear



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gay, M/M, No Plot, well this is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_a_bear/pseuds/hug_a_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Semes, Tsukiyama and Amon, attempt to compromise on their love making state and finally become a true couple that will outlast time itself.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Gay Sex

It was a typical night in the realm of Tokyo Ghoul. Lots of gay sex happening in the corner of rooms and under tables. Tsukiyama and Amon were in the bathroom on the cold tile floor. Tsukiyama beleived that it was his night and put his long relentless dong in Amons butt. Amon was caught off gaurd and displeased as he was no uke. He would not stand to have someones tally wacker in his pink eye located on his rear.  
He screamed in rage and did two backflips off Tsukiyamas corn dog. Full of rage he slammed his own shlong deep inside Tsukiyamas butt. Disgusted Tsukiyama belted out three words " Slap A Duck!!!" As he did five falcon punches into the bathtub. He used his outstanding anal pressure to pop out Amons dingleberry. Tsukiyama aggressively regained position in Amons hole.  
Tsukiyama and amon tirelessly attempted to gain and keep the seme position, failing each time. This war would last forever as niether would keep their seme position or stay an uke. It was pointless as they both have wangs of massive power and god complexes. They were both on equal stature in semeness. They would forever keep entering and exiting eaches anal cavities via their staffs of vitality in a never ending cycle of rage and hornyness. All their battling would lead to would be total annihilation of their anuses.


End file.
